Opposites
by Chantal. Forks Cullen
Summary: Paige, uma garota com a vida cheia de mudanças, explode no animal que deve ser. Ela e os irmãos, transmorfos, novamente se mudam pra uma pequena cidade. Após um tempo lá, uma família aparece e o inesperado acontece. Mas irá ele aceitá-la pelo que ela é?
1. Introdução

**DISCALIMER: **TODOS os personagens me pertencem, mas talvez eu cite personagens de outros livros. Mas só citações.

.-.

**Título:** Opposites  
**Autor(a):** Chantal .Forks Cullen  
**Shipper:** OC/OC  
**Gênero:** romance, universo alternativo  
**Censura: **não sei ainda se terá ou não lemons :)

.-.

Paige Oller é uma garota que teve a infância cheia de mudanças de uma vila à outra, por causa das visitas dos vampiros. Quando finalmente explode no animal que deveria ser, ela e os irmãos de criação, Alex e Patrick, vão morar com a tia dos rapazes, e depois de certo tempo com ela, acabam morando perto de uma reserva indígena - de transmorfos - no Canadá, perto de White Rock. Depois de alguns meses morando lá, chega à cidade uma nova família. Após ter sua impressão/imprint com um dos novos jovens, como será a vida de Paige? Ele a aceitaria pelo que ela realmente é?

.-.

CITANDO ARO VOLTURI pra futuras eventualidades:

**Livro Breaking Dawn, versão em Inglês, página 704.**

"_Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of a wolf form was purely chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first change was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They have merely inherited this skill form their fathers. It's genetic – they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do_."

Apesar de essas criaturas acharem que são lobisomens, elas não são. O nome mais apropriado para elas seria transmorfos. A escolha de um lobo foi puramente aleatória. Poderia ter sido um urso ou um falcão ou uma pantera quando a primeira mudança foi feita. Essas criaturas realmente não têm nada a ver com as Crianças da Lua. Eles simplesmente herdaram essa habilidade de seus pais. É genético – eles não continuam sua espécie infectando outros, da maneira que verdadeiros lobisomens fazem.

**- Traduzido por mim. **E foi daí que surgiu minha inspiração. Quando li esse trecho no meu Breaking Dawn lindo&maravilhoso em inglês.

.-.

Oi gente :)

Sim, vocês não estão vendo coisas. Eu realmente postei outra fic õ/

MAS eu só postei aqui pra ver quanto de respostas eu tenho, pois só planejo postar a fic quando tiver uns 10 capítulos prontos. E no momento só tenho 2 ¬¬'

É que eu não quero me entregar de cara a um projeto que já faliu antes de começar, por isso deixem opiniões, sugestões, notas de apoio ou de rejeição aqui, assim quando eu estiver pronta, eu posto!

Beijos&euamovocês

**09/07/09**

**.-.**

Hello again **:)**

Dessa vez eu repostei pra dizer algumas coisas:

- Já não tenho só 2 capítulos. Tenho 4 **õ/**

- Obrigada Marydf Evans Cullen por ter deixado uma review

- Obrigada a quem adicionou nos alertas e nos favoritos. Mas poderiam deixar uma review da próxima vez? *---*

- Eu sei que tem gente passou, olhou, leu isso ali e não deixou review. 13 pessoas, pra ser mais exata. Ok, são só 13, mas mesmo assim é bastante pra só uma introdução.

- 13 visitas x 1 review é vergonhoso **:(**

Beijos&euaindaamovocês

**13/07/09**

**.-.**

Oi, sou eu de novo **:D**

Fiz algumas mudanças ná introdução porque andei lendo umas fics no orkut, e descobri uma bem parecida com essa minha idéia **:/**

**Então antes que dê alguma confusão, **resolvi mudar a minha história, e acreditem ou não, mudando a fanfic minha criatividade voltou aguçada **:P**

- Obrigada novamente a quem adicionou em alguma coisa

- Agradeço as reviews de todos!

- Muito obrigada Alice D. Lupin, Bella Giacon e maripassos.

Beijos&eucontinuaamandovocês

**20/07/09**


	2. Memories

**DISCLAIMER:** Alguns nomes de personagens são emprestados de outros lugares.

* * *

There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting.  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting.  
There was a time ... then it all went wrong

**Susan Boyle – Dreamed a Dream**

_Houve um tempo em que os homens eram bons  
Suas vozes eram doces  
e suas palavras encorajadoras  
Houve um tempo em que o amor era cego  
E o mundo era uma canção  
E essa canção era excitante  
Houve um tempo... E então tudo deu errado_

**.-.**

CAPÍTULO 1

**Memories**** ²**

_POV desconhecido_

**.-.**

**17 de março de 1992**

A mãe está sentada na varanda da casa, olhando para frente e conversando com a irmã, de 17 anos. Falam sobre como será a vida na vila logo após que a criança nascer, afinal, será o primeiro bebê da região que nasce de um casal de transmorfos.

Riem quando a barriga da segunda mulher ronca desesperadamente, reclamando da falta de comida no estômago. A mãe levanta para buscar algo na cozinha. Apóia-se no braço da cadeira, pois está ficando cada vez mais difícil levantar com a barriga de nove meses de gravidez. A irmã ajuda a grávida a ficar em pé e a acompanha até a cozinha.

Enquanto a gestante procura algo para ambas comerem, sua irmã vai até o banheiro lavar as mãos, pois estava brincando com o gato da vizinha.

De repente a mulher carregando o bebê sente um líquido escorrendo pelas pernas. Grita pela irmã e quando a mesma chega, alcançam uma conclusão: a bolsa estourou.

A "pequena" ajuda a irmã a ir até o quarto e se deitar na cama. Ajeita os travesseiros de uma forma confortável e pede pra que a grávida aguarde um pouco, que irá chamar o seu marido e pedir ajuda às mulheres mais velhas da vila.

A menina corre desesperadamente, até que chega à casa de Aaron. Entra rápido e procura pelo rapaz adulto, de aparência muito mais jovem do que a real idade do mesmo.

O encontra na sala, conversando com mais alguns rapazes da alcatéia¹. Pede que algum deles se transforme para contatar o cunhado, que está transformado em algum lugar nas redondezas.

O mais jovem do grupo corre até a floresta e faz o que a garota pediu.

Nesse meio tempo a menina corre novamente, atravessando a vila até chegar à casa de Celine, a enfermeira no hospital da cidade vizinha.

A mesma está na varanda, tricotando. A avisa da situação e ambas correm em direção à casa da grávida.

Entram em casa e a encontram suando e ofegando, contendo gritos de dor. As contrações começam a ficar cada vez mais constantes, doloridas e curtas.

A mulher gritava, urrava e se contorcia, tentando fazer com que a dor fosse menor. As contrações aconteciam a cada 3 minutos, e nesse intervalo de tempo, a mulher ficava fraca e desidratada.

A enfermeira mandou a menina buscar panos e molhar um deles na água. Também pediu um copo de água, para tentarem dar à grávida quando essa se encontrasse mais calma, entre as contrações.

O pai chegou e entrou correndo dentro de casa, indo direto em direção ao quarto do casal. O homem de aparência adolescente, devido ao fato de não envelhecer, correu em direção à esposa, ficando ao seu lado, segurando sua mãe e beijando sua testa suada.

Sua esposa, de aparência também adolescente, urrava cada vez mais, sentindo cada vez mais dor.

Celine começou a instruir a grávida a respirar e a empurrar, pois já estava com boa dilatação e precisavam tirar o bebê lá de dentro.

A mãe, seguindo o que a parteira disse, começou a empurrar, enquanto o marido a tranqüilizava dizendo que daqui a poucos minutos teriam o fruto de seu amor nos seus braços e fazia carinho na esposa.

Passados alguns minutos, o bebê finalmente saiu. A mãe sentiu um misto de alívio e felicidade ao ouvir o choro da linda menina que a parteira segurava.

A moça entregou a criança à mãe, ainda cheia de sangue, mas a mesma não se importou, pois era a sua menininha, sua filha e, como o marido havia dito, o fruto do amor entre os dois. Ela olhou para o marido que sorria bobo olhando para a filha, com um brilho nos olhos que nunca tinha visto antes.

Ela riu e olhou para o bebê também.

A menina estava toda suja, mas ainda assim era linda. Com os ralos cabelos de uma cor escura, entre o preto e o castanho, os olhos num azul claro e profundo, a pele clara e lisa, e o nariz levemente arrebitado, a menina já encantava a todos.

Um pequeno biquinho estava estampado na sua boca, deixando suas feições ainda mais perfeitas.

Os pais se olharam e deram um curto beijo, para selar o amor existente entre eles, e que agora seria também direcionado ao pequeno ser que eles geraram.

A mãe olhou pra criança mais uma vez, e uma lágrima de alegria rolou na sua face, antes de entregar o bebê ao rapaz, para que esse pudesse sentir o calor da menina em seus braços, para enfim poder se dizer pai.

Ele pegou a criança e a embalou, rindo para a menina.

Sentou-se ao lado da esposa, e juntos, um na presença do outro, se sentiram como a família mais feliz do mundo.

**30 de Julho de 1995**

Correndo loucamente pelo jardim está a nossa pequena criança. Agora com três anos e quase quatro meses, Paige já está correndo como se fosse correr em maratonas sua vida inteira. A família ainda morava na mesma vila onde a menina nasceu, e não pretendiam deixar de morar lá.

A mãe, ainda com a aparência de uma adolescente, observava a menina correr atrás do pai pelo jardim. Eles riem e brincam como se a vida fosse só diversão, mas enquanto alguns se divertem, ela esta lá, lavando a louça do almoço.

Desviou a atenção por um minuto e quando olhou para fora novamente, encontrou a menina sozinha sentada na grama no meio do jardim. Antes que pudesse sair para ver onde o marido se encontrava, um lobo preto enorme pulou por cima da grade e começou a rodear a menina.

A mãe, irritada, corre em direção ao jardim, mas antes que possa reclamar de algo, a criança já está em pé, tentando puxar o rabo do animal, enquanto o mesmo o balança na frente da menina.

Delicadamente, o bicho empurra a menina, que cai na grama de barriga pra cima, e começa a fazer cócegas com o focinho nela.

A mulher se junta à brincadeira, pulando em cima do marido-lobo e rindo.

Ele deixa de fazer cócegas na menina e sacode as costas de leve, fazendo com que a esposa cai no chão.

Ganindo, dá uma lambida em toda a extensão do rosto da mulher, que reclama e ri ao mesmo tempo. O lobo se afasta e deixa a mulher se levantar.

Ela pega a criança e ambas vão em direção à uma árvore.

Faz sinal para que o marido-lobo as siga.

Ele se aproxima e sua esposa diz pra ele se deitar em baixo da árvore. Entendendo o que a mulher quer, ele se deita, e ela logo se apóia nele, com a criança entre os braços.

A menina se aconchega entre a mãe e o pai e fecha os olhos, preparada pra passar mais uma tarde descansando com a família no jardim.

**13 de setembro de 1997**

Com o coração apertado, a mãe recebe a visita. Amigas da época em que morava mais ao sul. Amigas da época de escola. Amigas também transmorfas.

Sorri e cumprimenta cada uma das três moças que ali estão, juntamente com o rapaz que as acompanha. Encaminha todos para a sala, pedindo para que se sentem.

Assim que todos estão confortavelmente em seus lugares, a mãe chama a menina, que vem correndo do quarto.

Com os cabelos ainda escuros, pele clara e olhos azuis, a menina sorri e corre para o colo da mãe.

O pai chega logo em seguida, sentando-se ao lado da esposa.

A mãe respira fundo e começa a explicar a situação para a menina, esperando que, mesmo com a pouca idade de cinco anos, sua filha entenda.

Ela explica que algumas pessoas estão chegando à vila, e que essas pessoas são más, por isso a menina vai passar alguns dias na casa dessas três moças e desse rapaz. Mas isso só até que eles tenham ido embora, depois a menina poderá voltar.

Desconfiada, a menina pede no ouvido da mãe se essas pessoas na sala também são transmorfos, e a mãe, dando um riso, afirma que sim.

A menina sorri e pede abertamente que tipo de transmorfos eles são, e gargalhando alto pela esperteza da menina, eles respondem que também são lobos.

A criança fica com os olhos brilhantes ante a perspectiva de conhecer mais do seu tipo, mas logo percebe que terá de se distanciar da família.

Com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, ela pede pros pais quando ela tem que ir, e, chocada com a rapidez, os pais dizem que ela já irá com eles hoje, mas que dentro de poucas semanas, eles irão até a casa deles para buscá-la.

A mãe pede pra menina ir para o quarto, dizendo que logo está indo também, para arrumarem as malas.

Antes de a criança estar fora do raio de alcance, ela ainda ouviu um rapaz pedir a seus pais quantos vampiros estavam vindo.

Sem saber do que falavam, a menina continuou andando até o quarto, e começou a puxar as roupas pra fora do armário.

A mãe entrou no quarto logo em seguida, e ajudou a filha a arrumar suas coisas.

Depois de um longo tempo de espera, ela estava pronta pra ir.

Na hora da despedida, chorou muito mais do que pensava que seu corpinho de cinco anos pudesse agüentar, mas jurou ser forte.

Abraçaram-se e beijou muito seus pais, como se fosse a última vez que fosse vê-los. Despediu-se de todos da vila e entrou no carro dos estranhos.

Ao fim do terceiro dia de viagem, chegaram à outra vila.

**26 de abril de 1998**

Sete meses haviam se passado, e seus pais não tinham ido buscá-la. Por mais que quisesse negar, sabia que seus pais nunca iriam voltar para ela.

Ela já tinha percebido, nas primeiras semanas, que quando fazia alguma pergunta em relação à seus pais, ninguém respondia, ou davam uma resposta vaga, no melhor estilo de "_eu tenho certeza que eles virão querida. Não se preocupe_".

Mas ela sabia que isso não era verdade e que seus pais estavam em algum outro lugar, mas não na vila onde ela nascera.

Recusava-se a pensar que eles não a viam buscar porque não a queriam mais. E quando comentou isso com Taylor, a mulher que cuidava dela, a jovem, chocada, quase escalpelou a menina só por pensar tamanha besteira.

Após morar aqui por tanto tempo, Paige já se acostumara a viver de acordo com essa vila, mal lembrando da época que morava na outra.

Era jovem demais para lembrar de tudo, mas algumas lembranças ficaram na sua mente, como o cheiro do almoço que sua mãe fazia, as brincadeiras com o pai no jardim, as tardes em que dormia aconchegada no calor de lobo do corpo paterno.

Mas essas lembranças foram sendo substituídas por outras, parecidas, mas não iguais.

O cheiro da comida que Taylor fazia substituiu o cheiro da comida da mãe dela.

As tardes que brincava com o pai foram substituídas pelas tardes que passava com Alex, que tinha quase a mesma idade que a menina, sendo somente dois anos mais velho, e com Patrick, que tinha 12 anos e era irmão de Alex.

E agora a menina mal lembrava a aparência de lobo dos pais, depois de ver tantas diferentes na nova vila. Pois aqui, diferente de onde passou os primeiros anos de sua vida, quem era transmorfo podia se mudar no meio da rua no caso de alguma emergência.

Rapazes pulavam da varanda de casa e se transformavam no ar, antes de cair no chão e ir pra floresta. E era comum haver "visitas" de _pessoas más,_ que agora Paige sabia se tratar de vampiros.

Algumas semanas após ter chego à sua nova casa, Paige fez muitas perguntas à Taylor, e esta lhe respondeu todas, porque na achava justo a menina ter de viver longe dos pais e não saber o porquê dessa decisão.

E com tantas passagens de vampiros pela região, consequentemente cada vez mais jovens da vila estavam se explodindo em lobos.

**17 de Julho de 2004**

Enquanto ia em direção à casa, a garota ouviu um tumulto, e pessoas falando alto.

Chegou perto do aglomerado e o que viu não a chocou, pois estava acostumada com as brigas entre Patrick e os outros meninos da vila.

Dessa vez ela até imaginava o motivo da briga: Peter, um rapaz mais novo que Patrick, havia se transformado ontem pela primeira vez, e como Tick, como tinha carinhosamente apelidado o rapaz, era o mais velho, era de se esperar que ele mudasse primeiro.

Alex, irmão de Patrick, acabara de chegar e olhou para Paige, como que pedindo uma explicação. A garota levantou os ombros, num sinal de não saber ao certo a razão pra tudo isso.

Totalmente desatento à atenção que crescia cada vez mais ao seu redor, Patrick, ainda esbravejando, começou a sentir algo estranho passando por suas veias, a suar frio, e seu corpo começou a tremer levemente.

Respirou fundo, e por um curto período de tempo, pensou que a sensação tinha passado, mas seu alívio foi breve, pois um tremor desceu por sua espinha, mais forte do que antes.

Peter, que pareceu ter se dado conta do que estava pra acontecer, pediu para os outros garotos o ajudarem a acalmar Patrick.

Infelizmente não foi o suficiente, pois outro tremor percorreu seu corpo e algumas convulsões se fizeram presentes.

Patrick atirou a cabeça para trás e um grunhido saiu de seus dentes. Tombou pra frente e tremeu mais ainda, violentamente.

Quando estava quase caindo no chão, um som alto de algo se rasgando fez todos se afastarem.

Logo, o menino explodiu num lobo.

O pêlo cinza como cimento saiu do rapaz, fundindo-se numa forma muito maior do que o corpo do menino fosse capaz de agüentar.

Estava forte e curvado, pronto para atacar.

Antes que Peter tivesse tempo de se transformar e uma luta se desencadear ali mesmo, o líder da alcatéia se fez presente e mandou todos irem pras suas casas.

Só ele, Patrick e alguns meninos ficaram ali.

Logo, o próprio líder estava mudado, mandando todos até a floresta e instruindo mentalmente Patrick de como voltar à forma normal, que seria de um menino de 18 anos congelado nessa idade eternamente, ou até que o mesmo resolvesse parar de se transformar.

**22 de junho de 2006**

Alex e a garota morena de olhos azuis estavam sentados na grande pedra que fica no meio da vila. Conversavam sobre como a vida estava cada vez mais pacata na região.

Os ataques de vampiros eram cada vez menos comuns, mas os rapazes estavam se transformando mais frequentemente, com medo de não poderem mais, depois de tanto tempo parados.

Atitude que deixa ambos os jovens irritados, pois são agora os únicos com que falta que a transformação ocorra.

Ninguém queria admitir em voz alta, mas a vila inteira estava ansiosa ante a oportunidade de ver a única jovem fêmea do grupo explodir num animal.

Ignorando os lobos que zanzavam pelas ruelas, os dois amigos estavam tão entretidos na sua própria conversa, que nem perceberam a leve agitação que tomou conta do lugar.

Os animais começaram a correr freneticamente em direção à floresta, e os que ainda não estavam transformados faziam isso agora.

Quando finalmente percebem o tumulto em que a vila está, os jovens parecem se dar conta do que está acontecendo.

Num átimo, Paige já desceu de cima da pedra e Alex a segue.

Os dois tentam correr até a casa de Taylor antes que os vampiros consigam chegar à vila.

Assim que alcançam a casa e entram nela, o rapaz sente algo de estranho se apoderando dele, como se algo estivesse preso em sua garganta.

Seu corpo está oscilando, não consegue enxergar direito e um tremor brusco sacode sua espinha.

Sua cabeça dói, como se alguém estivesse batendo nela com um martelo. Uma convulsão, seguida de um gemido, o arremete.

Percebendo o que está prestes a ocorrer, o rapaz corre para fora de casa.

Quando está pulando os degraus, um urro sai de sua garganta e o rapaz sente sua pele se arrebentando.

Sua pele levemente bronzeada dá lugar a uma pelagem escura e manchada em marrom, seus olhos, antes castanhos, ficam pretos como breu.

Um uivo sai do fundo de sua garganta, seus pêlos se eriçam, suas pernas pegam impulso, e logo o garoto-lobo está no ar, indo em direção à floresta, para se juntar à sua alcatéia.

**29 de março de 2008 **

_(__Leia__ouvindo__ Everything Burns – Anastacia feat. Ben Moody)_

http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v = DKCcc yZvtIo _(ou no perfil)_

A garota havia feito 16 anos há quase duas semanas. Haviam feito uma festa pequena na vila, a pedido da menina, que não queria algo muito grandioso.

Só uma pequena comemoração, que envolveu todos que ali moravam, e um grande churrasco coletivo no único salão do local.

Muitas risadas foram soltas no dia, uma comemoração certamente inesquecível, principalmente pra menina, que finalmente dera o primeiro beijo.

O rapaz-lobo Peter havia se declarado, dizendo que já há algum tempo nutria sentimentos pela menina.

Com uma felicidade exuberante, a garota em fim disse ao rapaz que o amava, correspondendo ao beijo amoroso que o mesmo lhe dera.

Juraram fidelidade um ao outro, e prometeram ficar juntos até o fim dos tempos. Nada em que a garota acreditava agora, após ver seu amado se agarrando com qualquer uma na frente dela, como se a morena fosse invisível.

Paige correu para longe do casal assim que os viu. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto enquanto a menina soluçava freneticamente.

O rapaz-lobo, após se dar conta que a garota o havia flagrado, correu atrás dela, mas ela parecia não o ouvir. Mas ela o ouvia claramente, só o ignorava, pois doía demais aceitar o que havia visto e depois o ver correndo atrás dela, como se ele se importasse com os sentimentos da menina.

Ela correu até não sentir mais seus pés doerem, não sentia mais o chão. Seu primeiro amor havia fracassado, e ela nem sabia o porquê.

Continuava correndo, ignorando os galhos que batiam em seus braços e os ramos que arranhavam suas pernas. Um soluço trancou em sua garganta, e seu corpo tremeu levemente.

Forçou a passagem de som na sua garganta e um grito estrondoso saiu dali. Gritou de dor, de decepção, de mágoa, de tristeza, de angústia. Mais um tremor, junto com uma leve convulsão, percorreu os braços e pernas da garota.

Mesmo assim, nossa menina ainda corria. Lembrando da cena que presenciara, uma faca se instalou em seu peito, e o rasgou em mil pedaços.

Eles juraram amor eterno, e fidelidade. Ele não havia cumprido a promessa. Ele a tinha traído. Ele tinha rejeitado seu amor.

Mais uma vez ela tinha sido enganada por quem ela mais amava. Mais um grito partiu de seus lábios. Mais uma faca adentrou no seu coração. Mais tremores percorreram toda a extensão de seu pequeno corpo.

A menina pulou por cima de um galho deitado, e antes de seus pés tocarem o chão novamente, uma convulsão poderosa tomou conta de seu corpo, suas roupas rasgaram em pedaços minúsculos e a menina explodiu num lobo branco.

De pêlo albino, focinho preto e olhos claros e azuis.

A garota nem percebera a mudança, e continuara correndo. Estava com os olhos embaçados com as lágrimas, só o que via era a mesma imagem: seu amor com outra.

Não ouvia nada, mas mesmo assim corria. Parou abruptamente, quando viu que não estava compreendendo todos os seus pensamentos, como se muitos outros estivessem na sua mente.

Confirmando sua hipótese, ouviu Patrick na sua mente, pedindo pra garota-lobo voltar pra casa e cuidar com qual caminho escolhe. Junto com o pedido, veio também a voz de Alex implorando para que a menina voltasse logo. Respirando fundo, mesmo em sua atual forma, a menina vira e corre de volta pra casa, pros braços de seus 'irmãos' e de sua 'mãe'.

* * *

¹ de acordo com a breve pesquisa que eu fiz, alcatéia serve pra qualquer animal selvagem, como tigres, lobos, panteras, leões.

² Memórias _(melhor traduzir caso alguém não saiba inglês)_

* * *

* se alguém for médico, enfermeira ou parteira, e por acaso estiver lendo isso aqui, eu não faço idéia se o que eu escrevi este certo. Eu pedi pra minha avó me explicar mais ou menos como isso é feito, porque ela era enfermeira nos tempos dela. Nunca escrevi tantos sinônimos para grávida.

* Desculpem a falta de diálogo, mas eu fiz assim pra que fosse algo mais impessoal sabe?! Só pra que vocês possam entender o passado da Paige, do Alex e do Patrick. E isso é só no começo. Quando forem os tempos atuais, vai ter bastante conversa e vai ser o POV da personagem.

* A imagem da casa na nova vila está no meu perfil.

* Fotos dos personagens estão no meu perfil também.

* * *

**NOMES EMPRESTADOS E DE ONDE ELES VÊM:**

**Taylor**: Quando tive que criar estava ouvindo uma música da Taylor Swift. COF COF.

**Alex:** No momento que o criei, estava lendo a série de livros The Mortal Instruments. Peguei o Alex do personagem Alexander Lightwood, mas ao invés de Alec, o apelidei de Alex. Amo demais esses livros e o inseri aqui.


	3. Too late, Two choices

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream  
I dreamed.

**Susan Boyle – Dreamed a ****Dream**

_Eu tive um sonho de como minha vida seria  
Tão diferente deste inferno que estou vivendo  
Tão diferente agora daquilo que parecia  
Agora a vida matou o sonho  
Que eu sonhei._

**.-.**

CAPÍTULO 2

**Too late. Two choices. To stay or to leave.¹**

_POV desconhecido_

**.-.**

**7 de abril de 2008**

A morena de olhos azuis estava na sala, jogada no sofá, ouvindo música enquanto lia uma revista. O som estava ligado no máximo, fazendo ser impossível ouvir qualquer coisa que era dita dentro da casa. A garota se empolga com a música e começa a cantar em voz alta, fazendo entonações como a própria cantora. A menina não canta mal, é uma cantoria normal, mas mesmo assim, desafinando às vezes. O irmão de criação Patrick, que está indo em direção à cozinha, não resiste ao ver a cena e se joga em cima da morena, jogando longe a revista e fazendo a garota gritar em protesto. Antes que a morena possa se debater, o irmão começa a fazer cócegas na guria, roubando gargalhadas histéricas da jovem. Depois de um curto tempo, ele dá uma lambida melada na bochecha dela e sai correndo do sofá. Ela solta um som em desaprovação e também se levanta, começando a correr atrás do irmão. O encontra na pequena sala onde as refeições eram feitas, do outro lado da mesa. A menina-loba escolhe um lado e corre pra chegar até o menino-lobo, mas esse é mais rápido e corre em direção à porta de casa, abrindo-a e correndo ainda nas pequenas ruas da vila. Quando a menina sai de casa correndo, encontra Taylor vindo pra casa com algumas sacolas nos braços. Desiste de se vingar de Patrick, que já deve estar metros longe e vai ajudar a _mãe_a carregar as compras.

Assim que terminam de guardar tudo no devido lugar, começam a papear enquanto Taylor prepara o jantar e a menina arruma a mesa. Com o jantar perto de ficar pronto, a adulta pede pra garota ir achar os _irmãos _pra se arrumarem pro jantar. A garota corre até a pequena floresta localizada atrás da casa, tira as roupas e as deixa penduradas na árvore, se transformando logo em seguida. Já transformada, encontra a mente do _irmão _Alex e pede pro menino voltar pra casa. Prevendo onde o outro _irmão_estaria, bufou e começou a correr rapidamente. Após correr por uns 10 minutos, chegou até a base de uma das montanhas que rodeavam o local, e ali, com as costas apoiadas num tronco caído estava o irmão, ainda na forma de lobo, com a cabeça repousando sobre as patas. Ele dormia. Um barulho baixinho saiu da garganta da menina assim que percebeu que seria uma boa chance pra sua vingança. Foi chegando cautelosamente perto do irmão e quando estava bem próxima, aproximou seu focinho da orelha do garoto-lobo e uivou o mais alto que pode. Ele abriu os olhos violentamente e pulou longe, rosnando. A garota-loba caiu no chão e rolou de tanto "rir". O irmão, após perceber a situação se jogou no chão e começou a "rir" também. Quando a menina se recuperou, avisou a ele que era pra voltarem logo, pois o jantar já estava, provavelmente, pronto. Resolveram apostar corrida pra chegar a casa, e o rapaz ganhou.

Paige foi em direção à arvore em que tinha deixado as roupas e se transformou em menina de volta. Pegou as roupas e as vestiu, sem nem se importar com o fato de o irmão estar se transformando ali, ao lado dela. Já era algo bem comum entre eles, e como as suas mentes eram conectadas, nada era mantido em segredo. Por esse fato, a menina bem sabia que o garoto com o qual crescera junto, já tinha nutrido sentimentos por ela. Mas isso era passado. Hoje eles eram só irmãos e melhores amigos.

Finalmente vestidos, os dois jovens entram em casa e encontram Taylor e Alex já jantando. Lavam as mãos e correm pra mesa. A mulher pede pra eles onde estavam, e quando Paige diz que o irmão tinha ido até o tronco, ela entende o que a menina quis dizer e volta sua atenção pra comida. Os irmãos brincam e cada um descreve como foi seu dia para Taylor. A mulher ouve atentamente, e assim que todos acabam de jantar, cada um se posiciona em suas respectivas posições: Patrick lava, Paige seca e Alex guarda. A mulher continua sentada e, assim que seus _filhos_terminam, ela pede pra que sentem, pois tem algo sério a falar com eles.

Quando a atenção de todos está nela, a mulher começa. Ela diz que agora que todos os jovens da vila eram transformados, muitos iriam sair dali pra estudarem em escolas melhores do que na escola da vila. Mesmo sabendo do risco que correriam ficando com apenas alguns transmorfos na vila, o povo não se preocupou, pois os ataques eram cada vez menos freqüentes, agora que a vila estava cheia de jovens-lobos. Assim como muitos outros pais estavam oferecendo isso aos filhos, ela diz que se eles desejam, eles podem ir morar com a irmã dela, que vivia numa cidade razoavelmente grande, e que adoraria receber alguma companhia, já que morava sozinha numa casa grande só pra ela. A mulher diz que irá dar tempo pra os jovens pensarem e discutirem, e sai da sala com os olhos marejados ante a perspectiva de ver os _filhos_partirem, mesmo que temporariamente.

Ali, sentados na mesa de refeições, os irmãos, depois de muito ponderarem, decidem ir morar com a tia. É uma oportunidade única para estudarem numa escola realmente boa, além de que, iria ser uma boa chance para tentarem viver normalmente. Antes de irem dormir, os jovens entram no quarto da _mãe_e se deitam na cama de bruços, chamando a atenção da mulher. Patrick fala em nome dos irmãos, revelando a decisão tomada. Depois de ouvir o que os _filhos_têm a dizer, a mulher abraça todos num abraço grupal e lágrimas saem de seus olhos. Todos começam a lacrimejar e a soluçar, respondendo ao abraço da _mãe_. Aconchegam-se um ao outro e adormecem ali mesmo, todos misturados na pequena cama de casal.

**26 de abril de 2008**

Pouco menos de três semanas depois, os jovens já estavam dentro de um avião, indo em direção à casa da _tia_, numa pequena cidade mais ao norte do Reino Unido, já que Taylor não queria seus _filhos_fora do país onde nasceram. Da pequena vila onde moravam, Winchelsea, no condado de East Sussex até a nova cidade, Durham, no condado de mesmo nome, eram apenas 6 horas de carro, caminho que poderiam fazer correndo caso algo acontecesse.

Enquanto Paige olhava pela janela do avião, com seus fones de ouvido e a música ligada no máximo, via a paisagem lá em baixo e se imaginava transformada, correndo todos esses quilômetros. Com certeza, a viajem é bem mais rápida de avião. No máximo 1 hora de voo. Analisava a paisagem, e logo só o que via era campos e plantações. A imagem continuou a mesma por mais alguns minutos, e como não aparentava mudar tão cedo, a garota tentou dormir. Logo que fechou os olhos, imagens de Winchelsea apareceram na sua mente. As pequenas ruas de paralelepípedo, a pracinha localizada no meio da pequena cidade, as construções de pedra, a floresta que havia ali perto, a humilde casa em que morava, o rosto cheio de lágrimas de Taylor quando os jovens entraram no táxi que os levaria até o aeroporto da cidade mais próxima. Limpou a mente das lembranças e se concentrou em pegar no sono.

Apenas quando estavam a 15 minutos de pousar, a paisagem começou a mudar e casas apareceram, juntamente com as ruas asfaltadas e os centros comerciais. Apreciando a vista, a menina nem percebeu a lágrima solitário que rolara por seu rosto. Quando olhou pro lado e encontrou o olhar de Patrick, esse só colocou a mão sobre a mão da menina e apertou de leve. Com a mão livre, limpou a lágrima do rosto da jovem e deu um sorriso singelo, dizendo que ficariam bem na nova casa. Alex estava ao lado, roncando ruidosamente.

Desceram do avião e se dirigiram à sala onde deveriam pegar suas malas. Após conseguirem se livrar de todo o tumulto da área, saem rápido daquela sala e vão até a saída do aeroporto, onde uma mulher de estatura mediana, cabelos lisos e castanhos os está esperando. Assim que a mulher se apresenta como sendo Veronica Roerig, abraça cada um dos adolescentes fortemente. A mulher parece ser amigável e gentil, e logo Paige já simpatiza com a _tia_.

Durante o trajeto até a casa de Veronica, a mulher faz perguntas para cada um dos jovens, parecendo super empolgada com a idéia de morar com três jovens, já que ainda é solteira e a casa é grande demais para ela. Todos respondem educadamente, e por vez também enchem a mulher com perguntas sobre a vida dela, sobre a cidade e a casa. Depois de todas as perguntas serem respondidas, Veronica confidencia aos jovens que sabe sobre eles serem transmorfos, e também diz que, se quiserem ou precisarem, sua casa fica próxima a um bosque, onde podem se transformar sem medo, pois são terras dela.

Quando ela estaciona o carro na frente da sua casa, os três jovens ficam de queixo caído. A casa é grande, com a arquitetura moderna, mas ao mesmo tempo conservadora, as paredes são recobertas com pedras em tons de bege e grandes janelas na frente. Parece ter três andares e na frente há um lago artificial, com algumas árvores posicionadas estrategicamente. Todas as luzes estão acessas, provavelmente alguma tecnologia que acende luzes quando fica escuro.

Todos saem do carro e pegam suas malas, ainda espantados pela casa que viram, totalmente diferente da pequena casinha que tinham em Winchelsea. Veronica abre a porta e o espanto volta novamente. Logo na entrada da casa, no lado direito, há uma área com somente alguns pufes e uma mesa de centro. Uma bancada se abre ali perto, com bancos altos para sentarem e com um pequeno bar atrás do balcão. No lado direito, na extremidade da casa, está a sala de TV, com as paredes claras e um sofá enorme marrom, combinando com todos os acessórios e com a decoração do local. A TV de plasma enorme está apoiada num rack baixinho. À esquerda, uma grande mesa se estende, para as refeições e após a mesa, pode-se ver a cozinha no lado extremo esquerdo em tons também claros. Logo à frente, encostada numa parede, uma larga escada se abre, dando acesso ao andar de cima.

Veronica diz que eles podem subir e se acomodar nos quartos, tomarem um banho, se acostumarem com a casa, enquanto ela prepara algo para jantarem. Alex corre pra cima e acha o seu quarto ao lado do quarto de Patrick, na frente do quarto de Paige. Patrick sobre logo em seguida e vê que o banheiro que há em seu quarto tem duas portas. Uma se abre no seu quarto, e outra no quarto de Alex. Paige sobe num ritmo desacelerado e quando vê seu quarto, seus olhos lacrimejam e soluça levemente, quando percebe quando esforço foi usado por Veronica pra deixar o quarto impecável. O chão é de uma madeira escura, e a cama, encostada na parede, é alta, de casal, e de um tom claro. Está arrumada com uma colcha branca e almofadas roxas, com uma faixa roxa também atravessando a cama. A parede está desenhada com uns arabescos em tons variados de roxo, e no canto há uma bancada com uma cadeira e um espelho. O armário é branco e aberto, com um par de pantufas roxas já no local. Um roupão está lá também, já preparado pra quando a garota for tomar banho.

Paige ajeita as malas no quarto, pega o roupão e vai em direção ao banheiro, pronta pra tomar um banho relaxado e se preparar para mais uma nova fase na sua vida.

**22 de agosto de 2008**

Já moram com Veronica há quase quatro meses, a escola nova onde estudam é boa, fizeram muitas amizades novas, algumas paqueras e Patrick até mesmo chegou a ter um trabalho temporário. Mas foi demitido após faltar no trabalho por três dias e não dar nenhuma explicação. Claro, se ele dissesse que foi com os irmãos num passeio e acabaram prolongando o tempo de uma caçada surpresa, ele certamente iria ser taxado de louco. Agora, estavam se preparando para saírem por mais um fim de semana, já que o bosque perto da casa de Veronica estava ficando _escasso_. Paige ainda acha repulsivo esse jeito de alimentação, mas entende que isso é melhor do que acabar num dia com a despensa de casa, já que transmorfos necessitam de muita energia. E energia são calorias, que encontram em veados e alces. Despedem-se de Veronica e amarram somente uma muda de roupa no corpo, já que não planejam voltar à forma humana tão cedo.

Após quase três horas de corrida, resolvem parar pra descansar. Encontram um lugar seguro no meio da floresta e sentam. Alex, o mais devagar do grupo, já está exausto, por isso resolvem dormir um pouco. Patrick, o Alpha, fica de vigia, se divertindo enquanto visualiza os sonhos dos irmãos. Como não estava tão cansada, Paige acorda primeiro e pede pra Patrick se pode ir até o rio ali perto e tomar água. Ele deixa e ela vai.

A garota começa a correr e aumenta a velocidade cada vez mais, até que ouve o barulho de água e acha um rio. Aproxima-se levemente, com receio de que haja algum humano por perto. Aguça seus sentidos, em busca de qualquer sinal que indique que alguém está perto, mas como acabara de acordar, não tem muito sucesso na tarefa. Após refletir um pouco, chega à conclusão que não precisa se estressar tanto. Ninguém estaria ali no meio da floresta num sábado de madrugada.

Ou, alguém estaria, pois assim que põem o rosto pra fora da mata e entra na água, Paige ouve um tiro e logo em seguida gritos. Afasta-se esperando que não seja tarde demais, mas suas esperanças são em vão, pois logo um homem aparece e aponta gritando pra ela. Amedrontada, Paige corre de volta até seus irmãos, já os avisando do acontecido.

Quando os alcança, eles já estão em posição de corrida, e assim que ela entra no campo de visão deles, todos já estão correndo na velocidade máxima. No desespero, Alex, meio sonâmbulo, não vê uma armadilha e prende a pata. Uiva de dor e de angustia, pensando no que fazer. Antes que qualquer um faça algo, Patrick se transforma de volta em humano e corre até o irmão. Depois de um 'longo' tempo lutando contra a armadilha, consegue soltar o irmão, mas não antes de um dos homens ver um lobo lamentando de dor, um lobo branco impaciente com os olhos angustiados observando a cena e um garoto pelado soltando o animal da armadilha que pusera ali mais cedo. No momento em que vira as costas pra cena, chamando pelos companheiros, Patrick se transforma em lobo novamente e começam a correr em direção a casa de Teresa. Quando o homem se vira, só o que vê são três lobos correndo. Nenhum sinal do garoto pelado.

Chegando em casa, após correrem e discutirem mentalmente, os jovens já chegaram a uma conclusão. Precisam se mudar novamente, e dessa vez, pra um lugar realmente longe da Europa, aonde essa história provavelmente irá se transformar em algum tipo de notícia pavorosa sobre a floresta e sobre um garoto nu que sumiu nela.

**25 de agosto de 2008**

Aconteceu exatamente como tinham imaginado. O homem que os viu na floresta espalhou boatos sobre a floresta, afirmando que lá vive a alma de um garoto que morreu na floresta, e que essa _alma_ajuda os animais da floresta quando estão em perigo, e que ele pode tomar a forma dos animais que ali vivem. Patrick obviamente riu muito da história que contaram, mas no fundo tinha receio que algum dia, de alguma maneira, o ligassem a essa uposta alma. No dia do ocorrido, assim que chegaram em casa, ele já conversou com Veronica sobre o que teriam que fazer. Sabendo dos medos que os jovens estavam sentindo, ela os apoioue disse que falaria com a _mãe_deles.

Após muito ser discutido entre Taylor, Patrick e Veronica, ficou decidido que os jovens iriam morar com um amigo de faculdade de Veronica, que também era transmorfo, e por ter parado de se transformar durante a faculdade, tinha envelhecido e poderia se passar por tio deles. No começo ninguém teria certeza se seria viável, mas Veronica os tranqüilizou dizendo que não tinha parado de manter contado com Henry quando voltou a morar na Inglaterra, e que poderia pedir para ele sem receio algum.

Dito e feito. Veronica ligara para Henry e o homem concordou animadamente com a idéia. Após os termos e condições serem todos decididos, os jovens estavam prontos para se mudarem. Mais uma vez.

**29 de agosto de 2008**

Todos os detalhes da viagem já estavam acertados. Taylor mandaria um pouco de dinheiro todo o mês para Henry, ajudando nas despesas da casa, o que o homem achou ridículo, já que tinha um emprego bom e uma grande fortuna que até agora só gastava com ele mesmo. Eles iriam freqüentar o Ensino Médio em White Rock e iriam morar nos arredores da Reserva Indígena de Semiahmoo, que fica a apenas 12 minutos de distância, indo de carro. E como todos lá eram transmorfos, ninguém veria problema algum.

Agora estavam entrando no carro de um homem que aparentava ter 27 anos no máximo. Tinha o cabelo preto e curto, olhos escuros e a pele levemente bronzeada, mas ainda assim clara. Era musculoso, com um maxilar definido. A boca era proporcional ao rosto, bem delineada e avermelhada. Certamente um colírio para os olhos. Esse era Henry Cavill, com quem eles começariam a morar. O caminho foi cheio de perguntas e respostas. Descobriram que morariam perto da fronteira com Washington, e que havia muitos parques na região. A escola em White Rock tinha sido reformada recentemente, e mais salas foram construídas, os fazendo conseguirem se matricular mais facilmente. O ano letivo começaria daqui a uma semana, por isso tinham de correr e ficar prontos para as aulas.

O carro foi diminuindo a velocidade, passaram por um grande arco onde se lia "Você está entrando na Reserva Indígena de Semiahmoo". _Muito criativo_. Algum tempo depois, o carro parou na frente de uma casa à beira mar. A casa era bem aberta, com muitas partes em vidro. Era pintada num tom claro de azul, com detalhes em branco e pouca coisa em marrom. Tinha dois andares e na frente uma pequena cerca, só de enfeite. Logo que saíram do carro, Henry já estava carregando algumas malas pra dentro de casa. Abriu a porta, entrou e deixou as malas no chão, estendendo o braço como se dissesse "O que acham?".

No lado direito da casa, uma grande sala se estendia na frente deles, em tons claros. O sofá era caramelo com as almofadas brancas. Várias poltronas estavam espalhadas pela sala, e duas mesas de vidro pequenas estavam no chão, com jornais e revistas jogadas por cima. A sala de TV era enorme e atravessava a construção inteira, indo desde a entrada até uma varanda que saia no quintal, com direito a churrasqueira e tudo. No canto da sala havia uma mesa de madeira clara gigante, já com os pratos em cima. Já ao lado da sala de TV, havia uma pequena área com só três pufes e um tapete felpudo. Um pequeno corredor saia dessa área e um lavabo estava ali. A escada vinha logo em seguida, mas numa posição que dava continuidade ao corredor, que saia na cozinha. Era branca com as paredes vermelhas. Uma mesa se projetava pra fora da parede com quatro bancos. Tinha uma bancada cheia de detalhes e acessórios em forma de L, e uma ilha com coifa no meio. Os armários e a geladeira estavam apoiados na parede ao lado da mesa. Tudo muito bem organizado.

Após analisarem cada detalhe da casa, Henry sugeriu que os jovens tomassem um banho e se organizassem, já que alguns amigos transmorfos iriam aparecer pro jantar. Paige subiu as escadas rindo, pois sabia o que significava ter transmorfos pra janta. Muita comida e brincadeiras estúpidas. Coisas que ela adorava. Quando abriu a porta do seu quarto, quase caiu de costas.

A parede ao fundo da cama era azul celeste, e a cama era de casal com a cabeceira marrom. O chão era marrom escuro também, e uma das paredes era pintada aleatoriamente em tons de azul escuro, celeste e rosa. Um sofá azul celeste de dois lugares estava perto da base da cama, com algumas almofadas em cima. No encontro entre a parede colorida e a parede azul, uma escrivaninha com algumas gavetas e dois quadros de vidro, para se prender fotos e recados. Na frente do sofá tinha um pequeno rack com lugares pra se porem CD's e um aparelho de som em cima, cheio de detalhes com duas caixas de som enormes. Já ao lado, uma porta levava ao banheiro, que era normal. Uma privada, um chuveiro e uma pia. Mas tudo decorado devidamente em tons de azul celeste e rosa.

Paige arrumou suas coisas no closet, que ficava numa porta perto da cama, e foi tomar um banho. Quando estava pronta para o jantar, desceu as escadas e lá embaixo encontrou os irmãos e quem passaria a ser seus novos amigos.

**8 de setembro de 2008**

Na primeira segunda-feira após terem chego à cidade, os jovens já foram com Henry na escola fazer a matrícula. A secretária foi muito atenciosa com eles, até mudando alguns horários para que os jovens tivessem várias aulas juntos. Henry estava sempre contente e animado, e já tinha até comprado um carro para Paige, Alex e Patrick, mesmo com a morena afirmando que podia dividir um carro com Alex. Enquanto os carros não chegariam, eles iriam pra escola com Henry.

Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula. Paige se levanta, toma banho, escolhe uma roupa, toma café, escova os dentes e entra no carro do tio. Tudo normalmente. Quando chega à escola, encontra Joey Lanter, o primeiro amigo que fez na região. O menino tem a pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos curtos e escuros. Uma boca larga e rosada e olhos de um azul bem claro. Alto e de braços fortes, não é musculoso nem magrinho, é o meio termo. Tem cara de ser o amigo pra todas as horas, e é exatamente isso que vai continuar sendo. Desce do carro e anda até o amigo, pra cumprimentá-lo, seguida de seus irmãos. Andam em direção ao prédio e logo Paige está na sua primeira aula. Após ser apresentada à classe, juntamente com os outros alunos novos, a aula transcorre como qualquer outro primeiro dia. A segunda aula passa e a terceira também. Logo está no intervalo. Pega sua bandeja, se serve e encontra os irmãos sentados numa mesa com Joey e mais alguns meninos Semiahmoo. Como não conhece mais ninguém, vai até aquela mesa. Entra na conversa e é tratada igualmente por todos. Logo, Joey a puxa pelo braço e a apresenta a Evangeline e Mikaela, que logo se se sentam à mesa também. Mikaela é alta e magra, possui os cabelos encaracolados e num tom de loiro escuro. Seus olhos são num tom claro de castanho e tem a boca bem marcada e carnuda. Sua pele é bronzeada e se veste como uma modelo. Já Evangeline tem o cabelo num tom de castanho caramelo e meio ondulado. Também é magra, mas de estatura mediana. Seus olhos ficam entre o verde e o castanho, possui a pele clara e as bochechas rosadas. A boca é mais suave e meio avermelhada. As meninas se apresentam e começam a conversar. Logo estão gargalhando, mas de forma natural, sem forçar. Eis o início de uma bela amizade.

* * *

¹ Tarde demais. Duas escolhas. Ficar ou partir.

Só pra esclarecer: Eu tiro o título do capítulo de músicas que, pra mim, tenham algo a ver com a história, OK?

Não necessariamente da música que eu pus no começo.

* * *

* Winchelsea, em East Sussex e Durham, em Durham, realmente existem. Ambos são condados do Reino Unido, na Inglaterra, mais especificamente. O tempo de uma cidade a outra, via carro, é em torno de 6 horas. Via avião é em torno de uma hora.

* A paisagem é REALMENTE composto só por campos e plantações. Um minuto ou outro aparecem pequenos centros, mas é basicamente SÓ campos. Eu vi as imagens da trajetória inteira através do Google Mapas :)

* White Rock é uma cidade localizada em British Columbia, no Canadá. Está a 15 minutos da fronteira com Washington. Semiahmoo realmente é um reserva indígena. E está a 12 minutos do centro de White Rock, de carro.


End file.
